Hell's Angel
by VotingForRomeo
Summary: This is a oneshot of Rosalie's determination and perseverance when she finds Emmett struggling with a bear while hunting.


I prowled throughout the trees, searching for the source of the growl's coming from what sounded like a bear feuding with its prey. A slight breeze, subdued by trees around me, blew my golden hair in front of my face. I stopped, sniffed the air, and started off again, this time heading further to the right. A bear would be just what I needed right now - something that would give me somewhat of a challenge - sustenance that was more appetizing than things like deer.

As I got closer to the bear, I began hearing other sounds too. Yells and grunts that sounded human to my sensitive ears. But that couldn't be, humans rarely traveled through these parts of the woods, a detail which made this an excellent place for my family and I to hunt.

I stepped out into a small clearing, I saw, about forty yards away, a man there, already fighting with my bear. For a fraction of a second, I felt fury towards this stranger for taking meal, until I got a better look at the man. He was obviously human, and I couldn't imagine why he was in this dispute with the bear. Judging by the blood all around him, he was fighting a loosing battle.

Just then, a breeze blew toward me, filling my nostrils with the smell of his delicious blood. I started walking to him, my instincts taking over, but then what I saw next, made me stop walking, as well as breathing, abruptly. This man was tall, and extremely muscled for a mere human, but it was neither of these thing that had halted me. His dark brown hair was matted with blood, but I could still see that it was curly. When I looked into his face, however, my eyes widened, and I gasped, accidentally inhaling his scent.

I hadn't thought of Vera for some time now, but when I saw his dimples and hair, it was impossible not to. I had one impossible thought, but quickly banished that from my mind. There was no possible way this could be Henry. But even so I couldn't stand by and watch while he died. The bear opened its jaws, about to deliver the bite that surely would finish him off. I ran and grabbed the bear from behind, killing it in seconds by breaking it neck.

When I looked at the man, who was now writhing in pain on the forest floor, I let out a cry of despair. I knew he was beyond help. Many of his limbs were broken, and he was bleeding too much for it to be stopped. There was still one option. I couldn't believe I was going to even consider this, bearing in mind how much I had wanted to die, how much I still did. But I was too selfish. I had always been jealous of Vera for having her son, who was almost everything I had ever wanted. And now, when I had a chance at this man, I couldn't pass it up.

As gently as I could, I picked the man up, cradling him in my arms. He was huge, but not heavy for me. My more animalistic instincts were telling me that he didn't matter; he was only my meal, after all. But his eyes found mine, and I knew that killing this man, would be the biggest mistake of my existence. I started to run, faster than ever before, knowing he only had precious minutes to live.

As got within earshot of our house, I began to scream for Carlisle, him being the one person who could possibly help me. I heard Edward telling Esme that both of them shouldn't go as well, because of the blood. Carlisle however, rushed to me and stated calmly, "Bring him inside; I shall do what I can for him".

I put the man down on a table, and rushed to Carlisle's study for his bag of medical supplies. Carlisle began work immediately, first trying to stop the flow of his blood, but it was coming too quickly. He looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Carlisle, you have to change him. This man cannot die!" I said, my voice filled with desperate hope.

"But Rosalie, what if he doesn't want to be one of us? ", but I cut him off.

"Don't say that, just change him, please. For me. Please."

"Rosalie, there is no changing back, you especially, should know this." His words hurt, but I was still determined. "Carlisle, please. I ask this one favor of you. Please. He is everything I have ever wanted."

It was only then that I noticed Edward, lurking silently in the corner, holding his breath. I knew that Carlisle had changed me partly because he wanted Edward to have someone. Someone who could be what Esme was to him. All three of us seemed to realize at the same moment, that this would be my only chance at love, at happiness in this damned existence. Carlisle sighed, and gave me one last glance filled with an ancient sort of sadness. I nodded to him, determined, and he bit down on the man's neck.


End file.
